1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece, and relates more particularly to an electronic timepiece with a planar antenna.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2012-13627 describes an electronic timepiece with a planar antenna for receiving radio frequency signals transmitted from GPS (Global Positioning System) or other types of positioning information satellites.
The electronic timepiece in JP-A-2012-13627 has a planar antenna disposed on the back cover side of the dial, and suppresses loss of antenna sensitivity by separating the planar antenna from the metal case around the antenna.
In the electronic timepiece taught in JP-A-2012-13627, the planar antenna and the battery are disposed overlapping in plan view with the circuit board therebetween. This increases the thickness of the electronic timepiece. Planar antennae used in small electronic timepieces such as wristwatches are limited in size, however, and therefore generally use a dielectric to achieve a wavelength shortening effect. The thickness of the dielectric is therefore added to the thickness of the planar antenna, and when the planar antenna and battery are stacked one above the other, the thickness of the electronic timepiece increases.
An electronic timepiece according to the invention enables reducing the thickness of the timepiece while maintaining good reception performance.